sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alleygator Sisters
The Alleygator Sisters is a rumored Sitting Ducks episodes. Plot The episode starts at a beach, with Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle relaxing. Bill then hears some whispering and chattering, Bill tries to ignore it, but gets scared asks Ed where are the sounds coming from. Ed think it's the "Sea Spirits". Some more chattering are heard, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle run for their lives. They end up falling down to a hill. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle scream in horror, when seeing shadows. They end up at "Duck-Alligatorville Apartment", when they wake up, they were already trembling in fear when seeing a group of alligator girls. They greet themselves as "The Alleygator Sisters", after Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle greet themselves, they immediately made themselves at home. While watching TV, the Alleygator Sisters decide to make their one and only "Alleygator Burgers" with their ingredients chicken, squished butter, cheese, ketcup, mustard, mayo, lettuce, tomato, flour and their "Alleygator Sauce". Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle immediately starts munching on their burgers. They give them some "Alleygator Juice", then decide to dress up to be special to the ducks. When they came out, they try to get their attention, but didn't notice a thing from them. Angry and feeling unappreciated, the Alleygators start to boss Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle around, making them clean up everything, seeing how would they like when they get stuck in hard work. While tidying up the house, Ed laughs at the drawings hanging on the wall, the drawings are by the Alleygators showing Debby with Waddle, Mona with Bill, Lisa with Oly and gets shocked when a sees a drawing himself with Wynonna, as he rips off the drawing and crumples it up, until he heard Wynonna saying "I hope you're still scrubbing the house around", causing Ed do the rip and crumple up the drawing in reverse and continues doing so. The Alleygator Sisters were making Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle clean, scrub, wash and rinse everything, and not giving them breaks. Ed, Oly and Waddle are already tired, but Bill told them they should continue cleaning up, reminding them that the Alleygators told them no breaks. Ed, Oly and Waddle were washing clothes and doing their laundry, while Bill wash the dishes. Ed cleans up the toilet, Oly wash the windows, Oly and Waddle were taking the garbages out and Bill scrubs the floor. Waddle comes in the house, angering the Alleygators by bringing mud in the house, and then went flying around their dad's bucket, wrecking the house. Wynonna then scolds him for his clumsiness. Not long enough, Ed gets angry and scolds them for making them do all their work, which hurt their feelings, causing them to run up their room, bursting into tears. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle decide to apologize, but Wynonna tells them to leave and never come back, as they happily accept this. Right when they were about to leave, the Alleygators were blocking the way, showing them doll versions of themselves, dubbing them "Bill Jr.", "Ed Jr.", "Oly Jr." and "Waddle Jr." as they try to guilt them into staying, but they are completely freaked out, as they make a run for it, with their robes flying off. They tell them to run, after they leave out of their sight, they start to adore them, before breaking to an evil laugh. Quotes *(At "Duck-Alligatorville Apartment", a door with the address "1234") *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle are unconsious, laying on the floor wearing robes, with sounds of whispering) *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle yawned as they wake up) *Alleygator Sister: "Shh, they're waking up!" *Bill: "What are we doing here?" *Ed: "Why are we wearing these robes?" *Alleygator Sisters: "Hello, hello, hello!" *Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle: "Huh?" *(They see the Alleygator Sisters, getting prepared to kiss them) *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle scream, as they try to run but hit the wall) *(They tremble in fear when the Alleygator Sisters come up to them) *Alleygator Sister: "Hi! We're the Alleygator Sisters! I'm Wynonna! And this is Mona, Lisa and Debby!" *Bill: "Uh, hi! I'm Bill!" *Ed: "I'm Ed!" *Oly: "I'm Oly!" *Waddle: "And I'm Waddle!" *Ed: "Hey, where's my shirt?" *Wynonna: "In the washing machine". *Mona: "Why don't you sit on the couch and watch TV?" *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle run to the couch) *(Lisa turns on the TV, showing a live-action, realistic duck walking around) *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle sighs relaxingy) *Lisa: "We'll make you dinner". *(The Alleygator Sisters lean their heads, staring at Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle as they sigh lovingly, while going in the kitchen) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of The Alleygator Sisters. Category:Rumored episodes Category:Episodes